Nothing Related: JuliusxCandace song story thing
by Nenalata
Summary: Quick little stories created after I clicked 'shuffle' on my iPod seven times and wrote a story based on each song. All JuliusxCandace. Please ignore me when I obviously go a little keyboard-happy. I do not own any of the songs listed!


Starlight by Muse

When Julius had stepped onto that ferry and sailed away from Waffle Island, he thought it would be for good. He was always mocked, always on the receiving end of funny looks…and he was tired of it. Jaw set, he'd gone off to the city, sure no one would miss him. But the longer he stayed away, the longer he thought about Candace…Shy, kind Candace, who'd never said a bad word about him…

She electrified his life.

This thought in mind, many years later, he stepped on that very same ferry that had taken him away from the island and returned home. Just for Candace.

Because hopes and expectations can happen anywhere, right?

Hum Along byLudo

Julius would sit by the window of the blacksmith's and wait for when Candace would walk by on her daily walks. He hadn't spoken to her since their childhood. He'd barely even heard her talk, but there was still something about the sight of her that sent something stabbing through his heart.

Julius would try to meet her eye as she walked by, but knew it was to no avail. When she walked by the shop, he would step away from the window and grin. It felt so wrong to love her like this when she literally didn't know he existed.

Killer Queen  byQueen

Candace would stir the night's dinner in the morning by the kitchen every day. When Julius woke up, they would chat briefly before he went off to work. She was so shy, even around him, that Julius would never believe that the second he was out the door, she would open a bottle of Moet et Chandon and a jar of fancy caviar and conduct her black market empire's business though an untraceable telephone, all the while smoking on a long cigarette.

And as soon as her husband came home at the end of the day, there was no smell of fish, liquor or smoke in the air and she would serve him dinner, as usual.

She was extraordinarily nice. He would never suspect a thing.

Fantasies Come True by Avenue Q

They were married. Candace and Julius. Everyone had expected it. The wedding ceremony was gorgeous, the neighbors were so supportive, and even Luna was secretly pleased that her older sister had found such a good match.

Their honeymoon took place on Toucan Island, and it was absolutely beautiful. The beach, the shells, the animals…

When they returned home, the years passed. They had a beautiful little girl. Julius loved Candace. Candace loved Julius.

Then the man in question woke up, years in the past. It had been a dream.

That was the day Julius decided to propose.

Oh Oh Oh Sexy Vampire by Fright Ranger

Halloween was approaching, and after much pestering, Candace finally agreed to go trick-or-treating with Luna, even though her sister was eighteen and Candace was twenty. Luna dressed up as a witch, which managed to make her look even younger, though she'd tried very hard to seem mature and dangerous.

Candace went as a princess, which made her look older, mysterious and beautiful. Luna was jealous, especially since her sister had made the outfit herself.

They went door to door, Luna always choosing to trick AND treat while Candace stayed in the back and mumbled the obligatory plea for candy. On their neighborhood raid, they ran into Julius, who looked appropriate in a seductive vampire's costume.

"Good evening, ladies," he intoned in a bad accent. The tip of an artificial-looking fang glinted in his red-smeared lips.

"Hello," Candace whispered politely. She abruptly felt like her costume was babyish and immature, and plucked at the pink threads nervously. Luna, at the sight of Julius (whom she'd never taken a liking to), had already stormed off towards another house, not really paying attention to her sister's whereabouts.

"Um…" Candace fidgeted even more. Julius was looking at her strangely. "I…I, uh, I like your costume…"

Julius looked a little taken aback. "Oh," he stuttered, obviously not expecting a compliment from her of all people. "However, my dear," he added, a slow smirk crossing his face as he stepped closer, "it's not a costume."

The glint of a fang that looked much more real up close—very close—shimmered in the night.

Such Horrible Things by Creature Feature

Julius had always been a very, very bad kid. He threw pencils in school. He called the mayor's son names. He threw tantrums whenever he didn't get his own way. The only person who seemed to calm him down slightly was Candace, that thoughtful, cheerful girl from the Tailor Shop. But even her he made fun of at any chance he could get.

His parents were ashamed.

Poker Face by Lady GaGa

Candace really couldn't see why Julius would always stop by the Tailor Shop after his workday. He didn't seem to like her all too much, even though he was forever trying to give her outfits he'd designed. Timid little Candace would always blush and accept them, but she never wore them. She liked to spread them out on her bed and gaze lovingly at the pretty sparkles and stitching marks and colors, but to wear his outfits was the same as telling him she loved him. And she couldn't do that, no matter what.

So instead she kept a perfectly polite, yet somehow uncaring expression whenever he stopped by. He would never know. Maybe she wouldn't ever be loved by anyone with this attitude, but it was very important that no one know of her attraction. For some reason, this was clear.


End file.
